


Idiots In The Snow

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fluffy, Hinakoma - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I mean look at them, Idiots in Love, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, danganronpa - Freeform, snowman building, the fluffiest fluff of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Two idiots spend a day in the snow but they're deeply in love :)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Idiots In The Snow

Hajime stares up at Nagito's window with determination and a mischievous smirk. Snow had fallen overnight and yes it was packing snow. Hajime was going to remember that for later. It sure was chilly but the brunet wasn't going to let that deter him from his plans for the day.

Anyways, the brunet wanted to go out and do stuff with his boyfriend but he had yet to respond to his texts so he had come to pester him directly. Hajime just assumed he slept in so he had to take matters into his own hands. 

He reaches down into the fresh white blanket of snow spanning his boyfriend's front lawn, and proceeded to make a pile of snowballs. He would hunk as many as it took to get Nagito's attention. He begins hurling them at the window, one after another at the window, waiting for Nagito to come over to the window and yell at him to quit it or he'd sick his dog on him. 

Nagito is awakened by the feeling of something wet and sloppy on his blankets, soaking through to his legs. He frowns. . .is that. . .snow? Had he left the window open again? He sits up and his bed-only to get plowed in the side of the face by a particularly thick snowball.

He smiles wryly. "Another person has come to target me, huh? Well, I better make their job easier." 

Komaeda shivers, kicking back the covers and waddling across the wet floor, poking his head out the window just in time to get hit smack dabbed in the face.

"Ah, Nagito!" Hajime yelps from the ground. 

Komaeda wrinkles his nose, wiping the snow off his face and shaking out his hair. "Ah. . .good morning, Hajime. What do I owe this. . .pleasure?" 

Hajime ducks his head guiltily. "Sorry, I didn't know that. . ." He trails off sighing, "anyways, come outside! Let's do stuff today! Come on, Nagito!" He shouts, jumping and gesturing wildly.

Nagito can't help but chuckle at Hajime's childish shouting. "Alright, Hajime. I'm just going to wash and get dressed, I'll be down in a few minutes." He responds before ducking back into the house. 

Hajime wraps his arms around each other, moving his hands up and down in an attempt to warm himself.

-

Nagito came out wearing nothing over his clothes but a green coat and short black boots, hair still dripping wet from his shower. Hajime instantly frowned at his appearance. 

"Where is the rest of your winter attire? You're not going to last a day, much less an hour! Ugh, here."

The brunet takes the hat off of his own head and fits it on to the fluffy hair of his love. He then takes off of his scarf and wraps it up nice and tight around Nagito's neck. He then holds both of his pale hands in his gloved ones. 

"But Hajime," Nagito protests, "then you'll be cold!"

"You're right," Hajime hums, "I suppose we could share the scarf."

"But that's gay, Hajime!"

"Yeah, well so are we."

". . .Oh. I guess you have a point. Alright then."

Hajime takes the scarf off of Nagito, draping one end around his neck and the other over his boyfriend's. He then tugs Komaeda closer to his body by the waist to share the warmth better (or at least that's his excuse.)

"Alright. Let's go to that café we've been meaning to go to."

-

On the way home the pair passes by a vast field. Hajime stops in his tracks, staring at the layer of fresh snow like it was thrown over smoothly like a blanket when you make a bed.

"Hajime, why'd you stop?" Komaeda asks.

"Nagito," Hinata replies, ignoring Komaeda's question, "let's build a snowman."

Nagito giggles. "A snowman, huh?" 

"Yes, a snowman. It'll be fun."

"Ahh. . .alright Hajime, let's do that then." 

The brunet then breaks away from him, plowing right through the snow before falling to his knees to begin making the first ball. 

"Ah-Hajime wait!" Nagito shouts after him, hurrying to join him.

-

Nagito takes the hat off of his head, placing it on top of the snowman while Hinata finishes the face. He then wraps his arm around Hajime's shoulder as they step back to admire their work. 

"It looks so well." Nagito says.

"All thanks to you." Hajime responds. 

Nagito flushes. "I didn't do much, you did most of the work."

"You did half," He kisses the boy's cheek, "it was an equal effort. "

"I suppose you're right as usual, Hajime."

Hajime smiles at him. "Let's go back to my place and curl up in front of the fire." He suggests.

Nagito smiles back.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
